Clutch
by Nagone
Summary: Just hold me until we meet again.
1. Slumber

**Clutch**

A Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

Summary: Just touch me one more time.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Author's Note: This is another AU situation where Homura is an older magical girl visiting the spiritual cosmos to see her lover. I wanted to continue my strain of really tragic PMMM fanfiction. I really love Homura, I do. I just like to torture her. A lot.

* * *

Homura ached to be held by Madoka just one more time.

It had been six years since Madoka had disappeared. Six years since she had joined in communion with the cosmos, becoming the very strain of time, life, death, and rebirth herself. She had ascended to become the very essence of magic, transcending the idea that magical girls were gridlocked into an enthropic contract, breaking it, snapping it, _destroying _it, and refashioning a future where all magical girls could die in peace, rather than become witches. It had been six years since Madoka had risen to become a God.

And Homura deeply missed her.

Now physically , Homura was one of the oldest magical girls she knew. Most girls had died before their time, tricked into vicious, selfish contracts by Kyubey and his fellow denizens. Although the magical girls no longer suffered the fate of a witch, they still died. Homura had buried many young girls of all ages in seemingly bottomless graves, amazed at their cracked soul gems, at their selflessness. She blinked and inhaled deeply, trying to clear away the dark thoughts.

Her soul gem ring shined a bright, clear purple, glimmering in the lamp light of her studio apartment. Homura sipped on a cup of tea, the warm liquid melting the tight knot in her throat. She coughed and pounded her fist against her chest, hacking until her lungs relaxed, and resettled back onto her couch. Rain trickled down the window at the end of the couch, chilling the area. Homura nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her hand ghosting across the pristine red ribbon holding back her hair.

She shut her eyes, locking in on the white noise of the rain outside. The soft, yellow light illuminated the inside of her eyelids softly, hauntingly, and soon, Homura found herself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Clutch

Author's Note: This unintentially became a three part (for the moment) story. Originally, the story was written in one go with line breaks, but I felt it deserved the proper seperation. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this tale.

* * *

When she woke, Homura was no longer in her living room. Her couch had been replaced by a soft, white matter, and the creamy yellow light had sharpened into a glimmering, glittering aura that seemed to emanate from the area. Homura shook herself hard, her body lighting up with electricity. The very air crackled around her, shifting and shimming, and with a loud rip, a hole appear in front of her.

And Madoka stepped through, her own age matching Homura's.

Time had done Madoka well. She had developed into adulthood, despite only being a few dozen centimeters taller. Her chest had becoming larger, and her hips had swelled to pressed against her ceremonial robes. Her hair had grown longer, flowing down to her ankles, and her shoulders were squared, ready to shoulder the entire universe on her shoulders. Her eyes seemed deeper and her smile more forced, as if she had seen the entirety of time, and survived it.

And yet when Madoka's eyes met Homura's, the smile evolved to be true, and Homura rose, running towards Madoka's open arms.

They slammed together, cosmic energy crackling as they wrapped themselves around one another. "Madoka!" Homura cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nuzzled Homura's shoulder, tears soaking into the white cloth. Madoka chuckled, the sound echoing around Homura as she stroked her hair.

"Hello, Homura," Madoka said, smiling into the top of Homura's head. She kissed the ribbon. "I see you still have the ribbon. I'm so glad!" Madoka said, pulling back. She held Homura at an arm's length. "You're so beautiful now too… not that you weren't before!" Madoka quipped, blushing brightly. She slid her hands down Homura's arms until their hands were intertwined together. "I… I've missed you."

Homura squeezed her hands gently. "How… Why…"

Madoka smiled gently. "I brought you here," she answered. "I… I wanted to see you and so I bent time and space. Just for a little."

Homura's mouth opened a bit and she exhaled. "You… for me?"

Madoka smiled, her eyes clouding over with emotion. "Yes, but… we only have a small amount of time."

Homura tensed. "How… How long?"

"One hour." Madoka's smile tilted down, sadness returning to her features. "And then I have to send you back to your proper iteration. Well, your _current_ iteration, for now at least." She chuckled softly, a mixture of longing and regret, bundled all into a few seconds.

Madoka extended her hand out towards' Homura. "Shall we take this hour together?"

Homura placed her hand into Madoka's once more, and with a tug at her belly, felt herself shift into the cosmos, hand in hand with her love.


	3. Connect

Author's Note: This is the final installation in the "Clutch" series. I cried a lot while writing this. It's always hard to be difficult to characters you love. I hope you'll cry along with me as we see a resolution to the two, very literal, star crossed lovers.

* * *

Homura's back hit Madoka's bed first. Her mind seemed to connect the sensation seconds later, and by then, she and Madoka were pressed against one another, limbs and lips tangling with each other. Homura nipped at Madoka's lips and Madoka keened, her hips jerking forward with pleasure. Homura swore she could feel the pure energy of Madoka bending towards Homura, tugging at her, pulling her in deeper to Madoka's presence.

"I want you so badly Homura," Madoka whispered, shrugging off her clothes. Homura tried to remember when her pure white and pink robes had become a pair of time worn jeans and a tank top. Truth be told, she couldn't bring herself to care: all she could focus on was Madoka's creamy, pink skin and how quickly she could access the rest of it.

Madoka must have sensed her thoughts because a coy smile erased all the gentleness on Madoka's face. Homura felt her breath hitch as Madoka's hands crept down her body, pushing up her sweater until it rested above her bust. Madoka's head dipped down and kissed her bra, sucking and nipping until Homura was moaning. Minutes later, Homura's clothes were discarded, leaving her nude on the soft bed. Madoka quickly discared her clothing, waving her hand over her body, the clothing reappearing on top of Homura's.

"Madoka…" Homura whispered, pressing her hand to the girl's bust. Madoka smiled and reached up for Homura's hand. She slid it down her body until it was between her legs.

"Make love with me Homura."

Homura and Madoka seemed to tumble over one another as pleasure blurred their senses. Fingers dipped in and out, and both women cried out, their backs arching, bodies flexing, throats raw. The hour seemed to crawl by as they pleasured on another, reveling in the feel of each other's bodies.

Forty minutes later, Madoka and Homura lay together, sweat sticking to their forms. They were tangled in soft sheets, Madoka's head resting on Homura's chest. Homura absent-mindedly ran her hand through her partner's hair, humming.

"Homura."

Homura looked over to Madoka.

"You'll have to go soon. I… I don't know when I can do this for you again." Madoka's voice seemed so small. For the guardian of the ever infinite cosmos, Homura thought she sounded too afraid.

"I…" Homura couldn't find the words as a lump of emotion wedged itself into her throat. "I… I don't want to go."

Madoka nodded, and Homura could feel wetness on her chest. "You have to Homura," she said, sitting up. She gripped the covers, holding them tightly in her right hand. "I need you to go."

"But… why?" Homura whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She sniffed softly.

"You're my Champion, Homura. Those girls, all of those girls out there, in every iteration you crafted… They need you." Madoka waved her hand across the open air. It sizzled audibly for a moment before a tear appeared. Homura watched as various girls battled the demonic beings that had claimed the places of the witches. Some girls reigned victorious and others fell. After a minute, Madoka waved her hand, the tear sealing itself shut. "They _need_ your guidance. They need your _kindness_, Homura. You…" Madoka paused, chewing her lip. "You can't stay here."

Snot dripped from Homura's nose as her tears came full force. She screamed, her voice raw. "No! No, no, no! I won't- I won't lose you again!" Homura beat her hands against the bed, wails exiting her lungs. Madoka sat still, her expression serene despite the tears shimmering on her cheeks.

"Homura, I told you I'd never leave you. Please… You're my only hope for those girls. Without you, they'd have no peace. You give them that. You're my regent. I need you to go back." Madoka quickly reached out and clasp Homura's cheeks. "I will never leave you, nor forsake you, my love. I am always _here,_" she said, eyes resolute as she ran her finger across the red ribbon in Homura's hair. She twirled it about her finger. "I am always _here_," she whispered once more, placing her hand on Homura's heart. "We'll see each other again."

Homura sniffled and clung to Madoka, weeping. "I know, but… I love you, Madoka. I want to be with you always." Madoka parted her lips to speak, but Homura pulled back. "But I… I know I have a job to do. I… I help those girls. I keep people safe. And without you," she said, cupping Madoka's cheek. "I couldn't still be doing that." She leaned forward and captured Madoka's lips once more. Electricity crackled between them and they pulled back, sorrowful smiles on their faces.

"It's time then," Madoka said.

Both girls climbed from the bed and redressed. Homura watched as Madoka clasps her hands together. Her ornate robes returned, billowing about her. Madoka extended her hand once more. "Let's go, Homura."

She led Homura back to their original location. "Here," she said, directing Homura to a nearly invisible futon. Homura nodded and went to it, kneeling down and laying down on it. "I… I must send you back now. I might be a God, but even I can't keep you here forever."

Homura nodded and smiled, tears blurring her vision once more. She blinked quickly, clearing her vision. "Don't worry, Madoka. We'll see each other again."

"Yes," Madoka said, her eyes shining a vibrant bright pink. "We will, once again. Soon again." Homura nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the pressure of Madoka's hands on her forehead.

"_Nunc ego mitto vos reduces iteratione cum omni dilectione Homura. Iterum autem videbo vos cito. Mundum veni, et eripe me fortissimus. Nihil timor. Esse potes._" The foreign tongue lulled Homura deeper into sleep. She felt her body sink into the futon, deeper and deeper.

"Bene vale cor meum. Donec iterum conveniant."

Homura smiled and let herself go.

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

Madoka's Latin Incantation translates to be: "I send you now back to your iteration with all my love, Homura. I will see you soon again. Go forth and save the world, my Champion. Fear nothing. Be all you can." Essentially, she is wishing Homura the best until she eventually comes to claim her soul for the afterlife.

Bene vale cor meum. Donec iterum convenient is latin for "Goodbye my heart. Until we meet again.


	4. Regent

Author's Note: I went back and divide the final chapter into two separate parts. I feel it reads a bit easier.

* * *

Quickly, Homura opened her eyes. She tumbled off the couch, her tea mug clattering to ground, the cold liquid sticking to the floor and her hands. She looked around: the rain had stopped, and indeed, she was in her apartment. She quickly stumbled to her feet and dashed towards the door. She threw it open, sucking in deep gulps of night air. She crouched down, head between her knees, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm… back," she said. She looked around. Indeed she was home, the bright streetlights of her suburban home welcoming her. "I'm back," she repeated, grounding herself in her own reality.

She stood after a few minutes and sighed, walking back into her house. She walked over to the couch and flopped down. "Ow!" she screamed, rising up. She turned around and looked down. An envelope, along with a flat, rectangular box, rested beneath her. She knew that it hadn't been there previously, but opened it nonetheless, starting with the envelope:

_Dear Homura,_

Homura's breath caught. She knew that cutesy, loopy handwriting anywhere. _Madoka_, she thought. She continued to read:

_Here's a little something for my best fighter. Best wishes, Madoka. _

Homura sat the letter down gingerly and reached for the box. She sat it in her lap and tore open the end. She reached inside and nearly fainted at what she pulled out.

Small and circular, it was a shield, similar to her old one. It lacked the old design: gone were the orbs of sand. In there place was gilt and bronze, beaten to shining regalia of a set of wings identical to Madoka's. She shook the shield and felt a smile appear on her face: it was clearly laden with addition weapons. She reached into it and was glad to be proven right as she hefted a pineapple grenade in her hand. She stuck it back inside carefully.

She glanced back at the letter and smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, but as soon as they came, laughter bubbled out of her. She should have know that Madoka would rearrange even time and space to make sure that she was okay. That very thought ate away at the sadness in her belly until the pain from laughing replaced it.

Within minutes, Homura was up, a smile still on her face. She grabbed her shield and transformed her Soul Gem to its native form, locking the door behind her as she left. In a matter of steps, she had transformed, a set of black, asymmetrical wings blossoming from her shoulders. She ran for a few moments and pressed off from the ground, shield on her wrist, and a beautiful black bow in her hands.

She would be Madoka's Champion.

At least until they saw each other again.


End file.
